Time Shifter 1
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: In the first fic of my mini-series, Time Shifter, Danny is sent back to the time of 'How to Train your Dragon' in order to fix a change in the past- but what has been changed, who by, and HOW did they do it? T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_**READ AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**Sorry I'm starting another story without finishing my old ones, but this is a new miniseries I came up with. **_

_**So basically what's happened is, Danny is now 16 and has taken a job 'helping' out Clockwork because recently a second, more evil time controlling ghost has come into play, and Danny's job is to go back or forward in time to fix the things that this second ghost has caused. It will consist of crossovers with heaps of stories starting with 'How to Train your Dragon'. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**BY THE WAY, Phantom Planet never occurred so Maddie and Jack are still clueless to Danny's powers.**_

**FENTON'S HOUSEHOLD**

**MODERN DAY**

"Whatcha doing?" Danny Fenton asked his parents, as he strolled casually down the stairs, hands in pockets, into his parent's lab. Normally he didn't really care what crazy invention his parents were making, but recently he was needing to check more and more often because it seemed that more and more of their 'ghost hunting equipment' was coming after him and he needed it disabled before his own parents tried killing him with it.

His mother turned to him, "Well Danny, your father and I have-"

"_The Fenton Ghost tracker camera and concealer_ is complete!" Interrupted Jack, holding a small green and silver object up in the air. Maddie gave her husband a disapproving look before lowering his arm and placing the 'invention' back down on the lab table.

"The Fenton Ghost camera what what?" Danny asked, walking over to his parents.

"The FGTCC," Maddie replied.

"Which is short for 'Fenton Ghost tracker camera and concealer'," Jack added. Maddie sighed.

"And… what does it do exactually?" Danny asked.

"Well Danny, we place it on the ghost and it tracks them down, but it also films where they go so we can see we're they've been terrorizing and if they've been making any _human contact_," Maddie replied. "And so it's un-noticeable, it sinks into the ghost outer layer of _scum." _Danny shivered. If his parents managed to get that tracker onto him, then they'd find out that 'Phantom' likes to hang out with _Danny's_ friends, go to _Danny's_ school etc. etc.

"What about the 'concealer' part of the name," Danny asked.

"We use that when we feel the time is right," Maddie explained. Beside her, Jack picked up a remote with a big red button on it.

"With a push of a button, the ghost is sucked into the tracker!" He declared proudly. Danny gulped.

"What? Sucked into something that small?"

"Yes," Maddie replied.

"So it's sort of like, an extremely small 'Fenton Thermos'?"

"Yes, but it can hold a lot more ghosts in a much smaller area because it breaks down and shrinks the molecules-"

"Wow, very cool mom," Danny interrupted before she could go any further. "Oh wow, look at the time," he continued, looking down at his wrist to see no watch there, before turning his head to the clock on the wall. "I best be off to bed," he continued, jogging off towards the stairs.

"Goodnight Danny!" His parents called after him as he scurried out, to rushed to even notice the small item hit him in the cheek and melt into his skin.

**Line Break**

Danny slipped into his room and hurriedly got changed into his pajamas. He would work out some way to destroy the 'FGTCC' tomorrow, but for now, he needed to get into bed and have a good night sleep, seening as he rarely got one because of ghost attacks every night.

Danny pulled back the blankets and was about to climb into bed, when he noticed something.

"There goes my good night sleep," he moaned, noticing the golden amulet lying in his bed with the very recognizable 'CW' logo carved into it. Picking it up, a voice rang through his ears.

"_The past has been changed, enjoy your time repairing it," _Clockwork's voice said simply.

"Thanks Clocky," he mumbled sarcastically, taking a deep breath and pulling the amulet over his head.

He fell into darkness.

_**Just a nice short chapter 1 to start things off. Chapter 2, I swear will be up veeeeeeery soon. Maybe…. Hopefully…. Perhaps….. I'LL TRY OKAY! Haha.**_

_**Review please guys, and If your confused of what just happened, you probably missed my first Author's note so PLEASE! Scroll up and read through it.**_

_**Thanks readers and please REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ISLE OF BERK**

**A LONG TIME AGO**

Hiccup scurried through the forest carrying the heavy wooden bucket filled with a mixture of water and dead fish. He'd been late getting out of training to so he didn't have as much time as usual to visit Toothless.

Emerging out of the darkness of the forest and into the light of the open break, Hiccup hauled the bucket over to beside the big rock where Toothless normally waited. And yes, _normally waited _as he wasn't here today.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out, placing the bucket down, but the dragon didn't appear. A smirk creeped across Hiccup's lips. "Fine, I guess I'll eat these fish myself," he called out again, turning towards the bucket… which was now gone. Hiccup's smile disappeared. "Are you serious!?" He wailed. That dragon was sneaky.

"Fine, I'll just sit here then," he called out, sitting down on the edge of the stream. He tried to act as natural as he could, but gave up after about 10 minutes of boredom. Hiccup jumped up from his spot on the ground. "Okay, I'm going home," he called, beginning towards the opening of trees leading to the path home.

He was just steps away when a black shape dropped down in front, Hiccup stumbled back with a yelp and fell to the ground. Toothless smiled and gave the impression he was laughing. Hiccup grumbled as he stood back up.

"Oh boy, you're so funny aren't you," he said, as Toothless rolled on the group, laughing in a _dragon-y _way. Hiccup shook his head but couldn't help the smile that widened on his face as he stumbled over to sit by the stream. Toothless followed close behind.

The young Viking settled down on the bank and watched as the large dragon, plopped down into the stream, splashing water all over Hiccup,

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup growled, as Toothless shoved his head under the surface, and stuck his tail high up in the air. From this angle, Hiccup could get a good view of Toothless's replacement tail that Hiccup had made himself. He smiled proudly.

The clearing they were in was silent except for the splashes Toothless made as he scurried back and forth through the water like a puppy. Hiccup leant back on his palms and watched the dragon play. Really, all was calm in the clearing-

_THUMP._

Hiccup whipped around at the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

"_Ow," _was what followed. Hiccup stood up slowly and slid his knife from its holder in his pocket. Toothless still hadn't noticed, but Hiccup could hear a voice- a boys voice- coming from behind the rock he had before dumped the fish bucket in front of. "_Thanks…I need to… those landings….."_ He heard the voice murmuring to itself. Hiccup advanced towards the rock, until it was the only thing dividing himself from the , what he was sure was, the boy.

"Who's there?!" He demanded suddenly. Normally he was shy, but with a night fury like Toothless to protect him, nothing was standing in his way. He could hear the person on the other side of the rock take a sharp intake of breath. "What's your name?!" He then demanded. Behind him, Toothless stopped playing, and watched him curiously.

"Danny…" Came a nervous response from the other side of the rock. _Danny? What kind of ridiculous name is that? _Hiccup thought to himself.

"Come around here _Danny_," Hiccup instructed, holding up his knife and beckoning to Toothless to stay put, as the sound of feet stomping through grass moved around the rock.

Soon a boy appeared- he had black, dangling hair and wore a blue shirt, threading with worn, wooden armor- similar to Hiccups, and high boots. He had his hands in the air. When he saw Hiccup, his eyes displayed shock and he lowered his hands.

"Your just a kid!" He spat in realization.

"So are you!" Hiccup answered.

"I'm older, oviosally," _Danny _replied.

"I'm the one with a knife," Hiccup retorted. Danny held out his hands in a defensive way,

"ok-ok."

"Where did you come from?" Hiccup asked, holding the knife out.

"Ahhh…." Danny turned around to look behind the rock again. "The bushes up there."

"Why were you in there?"

"I was lost."

"Why are you lost?"

"I… I ran away from, home, and got lost,"

"Why did you run away from home?"

"Why are we playing twenty questions?" Danny spat. Hiccup paused.

"What?"

"Don't worry," Danny mumbled, looking at Hiccup, "I should be going…" He turned away, only to see Toothless, snarling beside the stream.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled, jumping between Hiccup and the dragon, "Back away slowly," he instructed Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked in shock, as Toothless snapped at Danny.

"It's a dragon!" Danny explained, as he scooped up a large fallen tree branch, and held it out in front of him, "Get out of here!" Hiccup ignored Danny, and ducked around him to be at Toothless's side. Danny's jaw dropped as he watched Hiccup calm the dragon down. The night fury continued snapping at Danny until Hiccup hissed an angry,

"_Toothless_, no."

Toothless sat down and looked at Hiccup apologetically.

"You can control _it_?" Danny spluttered.

"No, I don't control _him_, he's my friend," Hiccup explained angrily, rubbing Toothless behind his ear until he fell onto his back and rolled around like a puppy.

Danny hung his head, "I'm sorry," he apologized, much to Hiccup's surprise, "We got off to the wrong start- can we try again?" Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Suuuuuure…."

"Sweet! I'm Danny."

"Hiccup." Danny's eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing.

"Soo…. Do you live out his with, _him_?" Danny asked, referring to the dragon.

"Oh this is Toothless," Hiccup replied, first introducing the dragon by his name. "And no, I live near-by in Vingle Isle"

"Then why are you out here?"

"To visit Toothless, oviosally," Hiccup explained. "By the way, please don't tell a soul that I'm his friend and haven't killed him."

"Why do you need to kill him?" Danny asked. Hiccup cocked his head to one side and advanced towards Danny.

"Are you sure your from around here?"

"Yeah, o-of course I am, why would you think otherwise?"

"Well, not meaning this rudely- you look 'different', you have a different kind of accent, you use words I've never heard of, you didn't react to the fact I live in 'Vingle Isle' even though it's not a real place, you have a really strange name,"- Danny had to try to not laugh at that one- "And you oviosally have no idea about the dragon problem, our the fact that we're supposed to kill them." Hiccup finished in a rush.

"So you think I'm lying?"

"YES."

"Well I am, but I can't tell you the truth," Danny explained. "Not yet at least."

"Then where are you from?" Hiccup asked. Danny placed a finger over his lips.

"Not yet," he replied. Hiccup wanted to ask questions, but forced himself to hold his tounge , but he still needed to ask one more question.

"Where are you going?" Danny sighed and looked at his feet.

"No idea honestly," he said. "Wherever I can to survive for a few days before I need to start _working."_

"Would you like me to find somewhere for you to sleep in my village? Just for a few nights?" Hiccup offered. Danny smiled, clearly grateful.

"Yes please, that would be awesome!" Hiccup screwed up his eyebrows. "I mean, gre…at, it will be great." Hiccup sighed, he wanted to know this strange boys secret bad, but he knew there was only one way to work it out….

"Okay let's go now... be back tomorrow Toothless," the dragon looked disappointed and snarled at Danny for stealing Hiccup from him.

As the boys walked back up the slop and out of the clearing, Hiccup knew what he had to do to find out Danny's secret.

He needed to get close to him.

Very, close to him.

**OKAY, Chapter 2 is done. Sorry it was dodgy, I just wanted to get the meeting done and dusted. I have big plans for this fic :)**

**By the way, DO NOT TAKE THAT LAST LINE IN AN INNAPROPRIATE WAY! HE MEANS CLOSE LIKE FRIENDS! **

**Okay, bye now, **_**GracyPhantom**_


End file.
